Generally, the level of noise and vibration generated at a construction site or a factory must meet the regulations or the law to ensure a quality of life of the local residents. However, complaints from the local residents about the noise and vibration generated at a construction site are often heard even when the regulations are fully met.
In the past, the levels of noise and vibration were customarily measured and monitored by the company so that they could be proved to meet the regulations. However, it was typical that the local residents could not easily make an access to the measured data and therefore could not check by themselves whether or not the construction was carried out under the regulations. It was often the case that the local residents could check the measured data only after a report was prepared by the company. Thus, the disclosure of information to the local residents was not satisfactory, particularly in view of quick or real-time disclosure of the measured data. This often led to an unfavorable relationship between the company and the local residents.